


Ficlet Series

by KinomiAkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, I think we can all agree on this tag though, Idiots in Love, M/M, but it ranges from modern au to canonverse, hmmm I'm hesitant to tag out right because each chapter is different, some are established relationship, will change the rating if needed so keep an eye on that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: A series of ficlet requests - details on my tumblr & twitter. All SNS, ranging from modern AU to canonverse. I will give a vague summary at the top of each so you can decide if you'd like to read them!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 155
Kudos: 303





	1. Soft Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're doing something a bit different this month. If you've been on my social media you probably already know I've been doing [this](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/619852852967391232/kinomiakai-kinomiakai-kinomiakai). Anything to help. Please read through my little blurb and contact me on [tumblr](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinomiakai) if you like to request a fic - for now, I'm only keeping requests open until Saturday (June 6, 2020) - but I'll update if that changes. This is my first time taking requests in this sort of way, so I'm just trying to make sure I can keep my promises.
> 
> I love you all, and I hope you're safe. And if you need a bit of a break from it all, I hope these stories give you that too. I'll be archiving these all together here as I write them, just so tumblr doesn't decide to eat them. It's taking up a lot of my writing time so these are going to have to count for this month's fic - I hope you all understand, and that these drabbles hit the spot that my fics usually do.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the first ficlet - requested by siochaile on tumblr, who wanted a soft modern AU SNS fic with an established relationship.
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

"Wh—hey!" Naruto said, kicking his legs off the couch as he heard the click of the lock. He didn't quite manage to make it to standing, though—

"Buh," Sasuke mumbled, stuffing his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto laughed and dove to the side, threading a hand through the back of Sasuke's hair—

"That bad, huh?" he asked, letting Sasuke nuzzle in further.

"Buh," Sasuke said again, sinking down.

Naruto laughed.

"Okay—okay, okay, okay, you're gonna fall, come on!" Naruto laughed, scrambling at Sasuke as his boyfriend let more and more of his weight sink down— "Sasuke!"

"Ugh," Sasuke sighed, heaving himself up. Naruto spun around to give his waist a quick hug—tight enough for Sasuke to grunt in alarm—before he hopped up to his feet and swung around the couch—

"Okay! So—no, no, no, focus," Naruto laughed, as Sasuke immediately tried to fall on top of him again, "we've got—I made food. Weird leftover noodles with what you had. Um, I can make something else, though—"

"M'tired," Sasuke said, unrelenting. "Not hungry."

"Eat something and _then_ pass out! Come on—"

"You're warm," Sasuke muttered, and it stopped Naruto right in his tracks.

"I…" he let out a soft laugh. "Yeah."

Sasuke leaned closer. Naruto let his arms wrap around him and indulged himself for the smallest moment—it just...it was like it knitted him back together. Like it refreshed him, somehow—like being near Sasuke charged a battery Naruto didn't even know was low.

"I love you," he said softly. Automatically. Since he'd started saying it, it was as if he couldn't seem to stop—and Sasuke gave the smallest, slightest tense at the words, the one he always did, when he pulled Naruto closer than he thought he could go. When he let out that soft breath, pressing the softest, warmest kiss to his neck…

"You okay?" he asked, as Sasuke's arms tightened again.

"Good," Sasuke sighed softly. "Better now."

Naruto let out a soft laugh, and finally let Sasuke's weight push him backwards.

"Okay, sleepyhead," he said, falling back on the couch. Sasuke didn't even hesitate before he flopped right over top of him. "Y'know I've got to go home at some point, yeah? This is my last set of clothes."

"Do your laundry here," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto laughed.

"My plants are gonna die! Sasuke!"

He nudged at Sasuke's hair until dark eyes looked up at him. Sasuke's chin rested on Naruto's chest, and Naruto laughed again—watching the way Sasuke's smile spread, too…

It softened, though—after only a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke continued to...scan him for something. Look for something, like there was an answer in Naruto's eyes…

"You could...bring your plants here."

Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Like—just the needy ones?" he shifted a little, tucking a hand behind his head so he could keep looking at Sasuke. "I guess I could. I—"

"No," Sasuke stuffed his face down into Naruto's chest, "all of them."

Naruto laughed—

"Sasuke, you know how many I have! At that point, I might as well move in with you."

Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto...paused.

"Are—hang on. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Sasuke still didn't move.

"Sas—hey, hang on," Naruto said, tilting back and forth to try to catch Sasuke's eye—he _knew_ the asshole was awake, he could tell by how tense he was— "are you serious? Are you asking?"

Sasuke breathed out.

"I…"

"You know I'm a mess, right? You know I leave lights on and I put the TV too loud and I—"

Sasuke bumped his forehead against Naruto's chest.

"Stupid," he said softly, and Naruto cut himself off in a soft laugh. He waited though, for Sasuke to keep going—nudging at him to try to prompt him—

"I...like all that."

Naruto laughed.

"You're nuts. You like all that?"

"I like you."

Naruto stopped.

"I like coming home to you."

Sasuke breathed out, and it was soft. Naruto was still holding his breath, though—

"It's never felt like coming home," Sasuke said, "until now."

Naruto finally breathed out. It was a gentle, shuddering, disbelieving breath—it sounded something like a laugh, but Naruto felt a bit too much like crying for it to really—

"Yeah," he said, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "yeah. You feel like home, too. I want to move in. I _really_ want to move in. Um—"

Sasuke yanked his keychain out of his pocket and stuck it in Naruto's hand.

"Two silver ones beside each other," he said. "One is yours."

"Wh—you already made the key?! Sasuke—!"

"Can't leave now," Sasuke said, nuzzling in, "moron."

"You—don't fall asleep! When did you make this?! Sasuke!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first. I'll upload the rest of them so far right now - I have five as of now. I hope you like them!
> 
> See you in a minute,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	2. Canonverse Date (In Answer to Your Original Question)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was requested by rinchandesu8 on twitter, who wanted some canonverse SNS, with an established relationship and something domestic or involves them going on a date.
> 
> I hope you like it! I like to call this one In Answer to Your Original Question.
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

It was another one of their evening walks.

Sasuke had taken them alone, usually, in his first few uncomfortable years back—or close to—Konoha. The night sky tended to hide some thoughts and pull forth others, and Sasuke liked to take the time to think. He needed it, some days—and craved it others. It was a gentle solitude—in stark contrast to the hostile loneliness the nights had used to bring—and although it had been filled with a thoughtful quiet…

Sasuke had never quite been alone.

No, Naruto had always made some sort of appearance. Sasuke thought it was the closest the idiot had ever come to subtly. Sitting at a bench along a path, swinging his legs from a particularly sturdy tree branch, leaning back against the wall of a cliff...he'd watched Sasuke with a gentle gaze that pierced through the night as steadily as it had always pierced through everything else.

The first time he'd encountered it, he'd raised an eyebrow and quietly told the night sky that, occasionally, he liked to _think_.

Naruto had laughed at him, but he hadn't moved.

He hadn't strayed away, either, and he hadn't joined Sasuke no matter how many times he'd found himself looping back. It had taken more restraint than Sasuke had thought the idiot capable of. Sasuke saw him sit up and open his mouth and breathe in—

And then all at once, he'd breathe out, and run a hand through his hair. Shoot Sasuke a smile and wave him along, as if saying— _yeah, okay. Keep going, asshole. I'll be here._

And he had been. Even after he'd fallen asleep, he'd stayed. (He'd fallen out of a tree more than once.)

In Sasuke's second year, he'd sought him out. Walked the path to Naruto's house before he caught his eye, and promptly turned on his heel. Naruto started talking, then. Talking and waiting for him and walking in step—and suddenly, Sasuke's solitude had seemed much less precious. It seemed like a waste of time, really, to walk these paths alone.

The walks became longer. Louder. Animated. Naruto laughed and shouted and goaded him into talking right back—but sometimes he'd ease. Sometimes he'd smile at the sky, and then he'd smile at Sasuke, and Sasuke would be filled with the sudden, intense urge to never, ever look away—

That feeling never lessened.

In fact, it grew every day. And it had grown until Sasuke had forgotten himself, forgotten where he was and what had happened, and he'd just...given in.

He'd kissed that smile—and that smile had kissed right back.

Two months into _that_ new thing, and Naruto was still walking on air. On warm, humid summer air—with a hand that stubbornly refused to leave Sasuke's, and a skip in every one of his steps.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke told him, just because he could.

Naruto laughed out his delight.

"Is that what you come out here to think about?" he asked, spinning around. "I thought you figured that out _years_ ago."

"You live to surpass my expectations," Sasuke shot back, and Naruto laughed again.

"I live to love you, if anything," he said, and Sasuke's breath came in sharp. Naruto said it easily—easily and earnestly, and Sasuke found himself dizzy every time. It was a good thing Naruto's hand kept him steady or Sasuke might have stumbled—

"Usuratonkachi," he muttered, and Naruto was delighted again. He nudged his shoulder into Sasuke's and ran his teeth over his bottom lip, ducking his head in some sort of happy embarrassment. His eyes were up after only a moment later, the blue always glittering brighter in the dark—

"What do you think about, though?" he asked. "Normally."

Sasuke turned his gaze back to his feet.

Recently? In recent months, he'd been a bit...preoccupied. The warmth of Naruto's touch—the way the light streamed in through the half-covered window to shine on his face, the soft smile he'd sink into when Sasuke did something that made him particularly happy, the coffee that only Sasuke drank that Naruto replaced before Sasuke even noticed it was running low, the way it felt to wake next to him, the way it felt to fall asleep, Sasuke was…

"Things," he answered vaguely, and Naruto laughed at him.

"Okay," he said, indulging Sasuke, " _things_. I have a question about those things."

"I cannot possibly stop you from asking it."

Naruto nudged himself at Sasuke until they both stumbled.

"Teme!" he said, pulling him back onto the path. "Okay. Sakura asked me—about us, and I, uh—"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know what to tell her."

Sasuke glanced at him.

"Tell her what?"

"When we—uh—started dating. We're—I mean, we're dating, right?"

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh. And it was always something _remarkably_ stupid that tended to break it out of him, something extraordinarily ridiculous that Naruto had managed to—

"Don't laugh! You never—we never say this stuff out loud," Naruto laughed out, his face flushed and his lip bitten. "Damn it. Never mind. Um—"

"We say it out loud," Sasuke commented, looking back at the sky. "We just have to be generally incapacitated first."

"I—don't joke about that!" Naruto said, slapping at him as Sasuke pressed his smile down— "You ass! We can talk! We—uh—"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, shoved his hands into his pockets, and continued to walk.

"Uh—" Naruto said again.

"You're doing an excellent job," Sasuke deadpanned. "Keep going."

"Teme—! Give me your hand back," Naruto said, snatching at it. "Asshole."

Sasuke's smile broke free.

"Usuratonkachi," he commented. "If you'd like to call it that, we can be dating."

Naruto...breathed out. His hand slipped along Sasuke's a little, but it tightened after only a moment—

"It's not—I don't know. It doesn't feel like enough."

Sasuke glanced back at him. The wind rustled through the dark leaves above them, and Sasuke watched Naruto's furrowed brow for just a moment longer—

"I mean—sorry. That's, um, not what this—" he ran his bandaged hand through his hair again, huffing out a breath. "She just wanted to know, um, when. When it started."

Sasuke...raised an eyebrow.

"Not the night I kissed you?" he asked.

"The—I—" Naruto ducked his head to hide his laugh. "Um—yeah. But these were kinda—kinda dates, weren't they?"

"These?"

"This," Naruto said, gesturing vaguely around them. "These—um. Haven't they been?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Did you think they were?"

"I—uh," Naruto said, "kinda?"

Sasuke blinked again.

"Were they not?! You kissed me!"

"That was not planned," Sasuke said—and Naruto let go to slap his face in his hands instead. "Th—"

"Oh my god," came Naruto's muffled voice.

"Did—you thought it was?"

"I was flirting with you," Naruto said, unmoving, "that entire time. You asshole."

Uh?

Sasuke's mind reeled. Had he—

He supposed Naruto had been...suspiciously well dressed in the evenings. And he'd brought food, on some occasions. And Sasuke distinctly recalled, on some nights, being driven heart-wrenchingly wild by the amount of times Naruto had touched him—like he'd found every excuse just to be close to Sasuke, but that had been impossible. It had been…

"Oh," Sasuke said, staring at the floor.

"Oh!" Naruto laughed out, stumbling into Sasuke's personal space again. " _Oh_ , yeah—you get it now? You seriously didn't know?"

"I seriously didn't know."

Naruto groaned his way into Sasuke's shoulder. And this—too—Sasuke thought, as he held his hand gently against Naruto's back—was something he'd been thinking about. These small comforts. Like small glimpses of perfection, every day. Sasuke tried to remember them, from night to night, lest he fade from this dream he'd managed to be living in…

"Stupid. I obviously—"

And Naruto cut himself off, then, pulling away as he grumbled—but Sasuke pulled him right back.

"What? What did you _obviously_?"

His voice was quiet, but insistent. Naruto held tight against his body, his mouth open but still silent—

"Loved you," it said finally, and Sasuke let go. Naruto stumbled back, ducking away as if embarrassed, but Sasuke only caught him by the hand again. There was a tightness in his throat that made it hard to speak, but only one glance at Naruto broke the words free—

"Sakura," he started. "Was she asking when it was labelled, or when I fell in love with you?"

Naruto's head jerked up.

"Um. The—I—uh—"

"If the latter," he said softly, "tell her I'm still considering it."

Naruto breathed in. Sasuke felt his gaze easily and steadily, and it was only another moment before he turned to meet it—

"The night sky helps," he said simply, and Naruto ducked his head to hide his smile.

He supposed that answered his original question just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the second. Onto the third! I'm uploading them in the order they were requested.
> 
> See you in a minute,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Links to contact me through here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	3. Soft Modern AU (Feat. Popsicles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was requested by gloomydemons on twitter, who wanted some modern AU fluffy softness, and something to do with popsicles.
> 
> So here we go!
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

"It's way too hot."

It was about Naruto's thousandth time groaning the line—and Sasuke's thousandth time agreeing. He had to be annoying Sasuke by now, but the sun had been _relentless_ today. He could barely even think out here, let alone hold a decent conversation with the guy he was supposed to go on a date with.

Naruto cracked an eye open.

Sasuke looked down at him.

"I—should get a popsicle or something. Maybe that'd help…"

Sasuke's lips twitched.

"Do you have any intention of getting up right now?"

Naruto threw him a lazy grin.

"S'too hot to move."

Sasuke flicked a bit of his hair away, and Naruto made a lazy attempt at biting at his finger.

Sasuke just flicked him again.

"Moron," Sasuke said, pushing himself up to his feet, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Weh," Naruto replied, waving a hand vaguely in his direction. He rolled over as Sasuke went, though—giving the way his back flexed just...one more look. He kept catching glimpses of it when they'd gone swimming, all wet and glistening and…

He was allowed to look, right? This was a date. Sasuke had been super clear about it. Like, _really_ clear. Like he'd expected Naruto to suddenly realize what he'd agree to and run away screaming.

Naruto rolled back and closed his eyes again, laughing to himself.

Stupid asshole.

He'd even picked the beach—and Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke _hated_ the beach. Naruto was pretty sure this was completely his fault. It was so _hot_ today…

"Moron."

"Ah—whoa, hey, what's—"

Naruto jumped up as something dripped onto his chest—

"Here. Just take it."

"Oh—uh, thanks." Naruto took it, watching as Sasuke sat back down, looking away— "This—aw. You got me the big size?"

"There's no point in getting the small for that amount of money," Sasuke muttered. "I was—I wanted a water anyway."

He held up the bottle, and Naruto's grin widened.

"Uh-huh," he said. "But thank you anyway, Mister Big Asshole Sir."

Sasuke swatted at his shoulder, and Naruto laughed. He paused after a second, though, 'cause Sasuke's hand was—

"Aw, fuck that's so cold! No, don't pull it away, put your hand on my forehead, a—"

Sasuke shoved the water bottle against Naruto's forehead.

Naruto groaned in pure, blissful pleasure.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke told him, "and your popsicle is melting everywhere."

"Ah! No!" Naruto scrambled at his hand. He was so overwhelmed with heat that he barely felt it all over—he licked up the syrup and desperately tried to catch the rest before it melted—

"You look like a dog," Sasuke told him.

"Mm, ironic, 'cause you look like a bitch," he shot back, and Sasuke tried to kick him. He fought him off with his own feet, though, stuffing his laugh back into his popsicle. His legs ended up on top of Sasuke's, but he didn't...he didn't move them away.

This was a date, right? This was their first date. Sasuke was his best friend, but…

Sasuke leaned back, and one of his hands fell to rest on Naruto's ankle.

Oh.

Yeah, okay.

"Stupid," Sasuke muttered, leaning back with his eyes closed. Naruto let himself scan him for a moment longer.

"You're getting kinda red," Naruto said.

Sasuke cracked an eye open.

"Are you sure you didn't get popsicle in your eye?"

Naruto laughed.

"C'mon. We've gotta go while I still have the energy to move. Or you're gonna have to carry me."

"I will drag you by the ankle," Sasuke said, standing to pull Naruto to his feet nonetheless. Naruto grinned at his back as he turned, 'cause his hand had stayed _awfully_ long…

But then they had the whole walk back, and Naruto quickly regretted his decision to just wear his beach sandals and nothing else. His swim shorts were still wet, too—as were Sasuke's, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. Sasuke seemed happy as could be.

"Something entertaining you, moron?" he asked, giving Naruto the most casual glance. The most casual, smirking, eyebrow-raised pretty boy glance that Sasuke—

"Yeah, your face," he muttered, and Sasuke snorted.

"Nice one," he said, and Naruto—didn't reply. He—whatever. Sasuke could think what he wanted. Sasuke was stupidly pretty. Naruto could stare at his face all day...he kinda had, too...

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto glanced up.

"Wh—huh? Yeah. Why?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You're being quiet."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah," he said, nudging himself into Sasuke's side, "sometimes I like to _think_ , asshole."

That broke a smile out of him, and Sasuke caught his eyes for just a moment. He always looked away so fast—which was probably a good thing, in reality, because Naruto could just forget where he was and what he was doing and just…

"What about?"

Naruto jerked back into reality.

"Huh?"

Sasuke laughed.

"That brain of yours," he said, "you were attempting to use it for something? Something resembling thought? No? Alright, well, another da—"

"Asshole!" Naruto threw himself into Sasuke again. "You suck! I was thinking!"

"Mhm," he said, "and those very real thoughts, were…?"

"That you're a dickhead!"

Sasuke ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Yes, you already knew that. And then?"

Naruto laughed.

"Just—don't laugh! I was thinking that this was—this was nice. Like—today."

Sasuke's smile faltered, just a touch. He wasn't upset, though—no, not angry, either...he…

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged, "it just kinda—felt like hanging out with you."

He shot Sasuke a grin.

"I like hanging out with you."

But Sasuke slowed down, then—and Naruto slowed down with him. Sasuke's head was down and he breathed in—Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Sasuke—

Stepped forwards.

Oh. Naruto breathed out the word and let Sasuke's hand slip past his neck. Sasuke stepped a touch closer and Naruto's eyes fluttered closed—he felt his breath on his lips and it felt like a warmth that was so much better than the beach—

Sasuke's lips pressed to his.

Naruto might as well have melted. He might as well have been the popsicle that Sasuke had bought him—Sasuke's lips were so much softer than he'd expected, so much nicer, _wow_ , Naruto really hadn't expected them to feel this good—

Sasuke stepped back, and he took Naruto's breath with him.

"Oh," Naruto said, feeling his world spin.

"You said that one already," Sasuke said softly, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between Naruto's, filled with some sort of—

"It's a good 'oh'!" Naruto said, stepping forwards— "It's a—I liked it! I like—you. Um, shit, I mean—

"You like me?"

Naruto breathed in—

"Well—you—I—I said yes, didn't I!"

"You did," Sasuke said softly. "You have been known to humour your friends."

"I—not about this! Not—I wouldn't—"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto let out all of his breath at once.

"You ass," he laughed, "you're fucking with me! You're fucking with me, aren't you? You know that I—y'know."

"I don't, actually," Sasuke said, stepping closer again, "please enlighten me."

"I already did," Naruto whined, and Sasuke's lips twitched—he moved even closer, and Naruto's head tilted up—

"Tell me again."

Naruto felt his breath against his lips—

"I…" he said, staring at them, "um…"

"Hm?"

Naruto's arms slipped around Sasuke's neck...he didn't do it on purpose, he just…

"Yeah," Naruto said, his eyes slowly drifting up to Sasuke's. "I really like you."

Sasuke's face slowly softened into something...oh. Oh—Sasuke had looked at him like this before, but he hadn't known what it—

"Good," Sasuke said softly. "Me too."

...Naruto's mouth twitched.

"You really like you too?"

"Oh, fuck off," Sasuke said, breaking the grip. Naruto followed him, laughing—

"No, no, no, Sasuke! C'mon, it's only natural, you're the greatest and all—"

"Oh, I'm the greatest?" Sasuke spun around—

Naruto caught him by the hand.

"I think you're the greatest," he said—and there it was. All at once, Sasuke softened, slowing back to Naruto's side—his hand gently intertwining his fingers with Naruto's…

Naruto bit his lip, and smiled down at the sidewalk.

"What're you making that face for?" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke not even looking at him. Was he always looking at Naruto in secret or something? Naruto never caught him!

"Um. Just—I kinda felt it, then," Naruto said, laughing at little. "That you liked me."

"...Well," Sasuke said, shifting a little, "I should hope so."

Naruto laughed again, and Sasuke gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Can we go out again tomorrow? Is that too soon? We're already at your place…"

Sasuke laughed.

"That's never stopped you from coming up before," Sasuke said. "Come on, moron. I have popsicles in the freezer."

Naruto laughed.

"Well, gee, Sasuke," Naruto laughed, already hopping up the stairs, "why didn't you say so? Lead the way."

Sasuke pulled him in, and Naruto pressed in for another soft, tantalizing kiss.

(He kissed his way up the stairs, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the third. Still thinking about making this one a longer fic, to be honest...for now, though, onto the fourth!
> 
> See you in a minute,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Links to contact me through here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	4. Jock AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was requested by ninjaduelist-art on tumblr (aka megan, you may know her from all her AMAZING art), who wanted me to dive into her jock AU! If you are unfamiliar, [this](https://ninjaduelist-art.tumblr.com/tagged/jock-au) is the tag and [this](https://ninjaduelist-art.tumblr.com/post/180474448840/spoiler-alert-sasuke-wears-the-jacket) is the first page of the comic - I highly recommend you look at both!! It's an incredible AU and so much fun.
> 
> I hope you like my step into her universe.
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

It was their fifth date.

Naruto leaned back, letting out a breath and scanning Sasuke again. They'd nearly had to cancel—Sasuke had forgotten he'd promised to jam with his not-a-band-totally-is-a-band tonight, and he'd called Naruto with a quiet apology until Naruto had somehow convinced him to let him come along.

So here he was—watching Sasuke's fingers gently strum along the guitar.

"Good, aren't they?" Itachi asked, leaning over the chair beside him. Naruto threw him a smile, but didn't let his eyes stray for too long—

"Yeah," he said, catching Sasuke's eyes for a moment, "yeah, they're real good."

There was a moment's pause. Suigetsu changed up the pace and Sasuke leaned back and found the rhythm like it was nothing, his eyes flickering up to Naruto's again—Naruto's smile widened and Sasuke ducked his head—

"They could easily make something of it, I think."

Naruto tilted his head a little.

"Yeah," he said, not looking away. His nails were painted black again today—his hair styled back into his usual spikes, except for the bangs he kept loose to hide his eyes all the time.

That bastard.

Sasuke slacked just enough to accidentally meet his gaze again, and Naruto liked to imagine his fingers tripped over a chord there. Naruto didn't have enough of a brain to notice, though. (Especially not right now.)

"I don't think Sasuke really wants that, though."

"No," Itachi agreed, "no, he doesn't. Nor do the rest of them. But perhaps I could record them in secret…"

Naruto laughed.

"Don't do that!" he said, finally glancing up at Itachi. Itachi raised an eyebrow back at him, but he still smiled ever so slightly. It wasn't quite the same as Sasuke's teasing smile, but Naruto loved catching where he got it from…

As if on cue, he looked back—

And caught Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke immediately looked away, but it was Naruto's turn to duck his head. Did Sasuke like to look at him as much as he loved to stare at Sasuke? He couldn't imagine he had anything on that stupid pretty boy. That…the necklace draped along his neck, and he balanced the guitar and his other ankle on the same thigh, he leaned forwards as he played and closed his eyes as his fingers moved, like he was just playing on instinct…

"He is," Naruto breathed out, "so talented."

"Funny," Itachi said. "He said the same about you."

Naruto's head jerked up. The music stopped then, though, and it made Naruto look back. He didn't catch Sasuke's eyes again, though—they stayed down, or covered by his bangs, or looking somewhere away as he muttered something Naruto couldn't hear, and Karin nodded, leaning over to Suigetsu, who leaned over to Juugo…

"Oh," Itachi said, as the music began again, "this is familiar."

Sasuke's eyes looked up, and Naruto was breathless.

"Is it?" he whispered, as Sasuke didn't relent—not for over a moment, not for any more than it took for him to glance down and back up—

"Mm," Itachi hummed, standing back up straight. "I seem to recall him playing it after a...certain soccer game."

Naruto's head jerked up.

Itachi's smile widened, and he moved away—catching Sasuke's eyes as he did so. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's mouth in a firm frown, his eyes narrowed in Itachi's direction—

But then they looked back at Naruto, and Naruto could have just...melted. Even if it wasn't for him. Even if the song wasn't for him—Itachi didn't even know they'd been...well, they weren't _technically_ dating yet, but _god_ , the way Sasuke kept looking at him had Naruto just about ready to commit to anything. He'd been just about ready to commit to anything five dates ago, to be fair. Ever since Sasuke came back into his life looking like…well, that. Leather jacket, ripped jeans—he wasn't wearing his lip piercing today, but Naruto had spent more time than he wanted to admit staring at it when they were _just friends_.

Phew.

Naruto let out a breath, suddenly feeling...pretty warm. Real hot. Was it hot in here? Sasuke seemed pretty comfortable in his jacket, but Naruto was really, um—

The song finished, and Sasuke sat up again—pushing some hair out of his eyes. That glance was a bit more nervous, Naruto thought, and he—

"That was awesome!" Suigetsu said. "Fuck, that went great. Let's call it there—hey! Big bro—you got food for us?"

Itachi turned.

"Ignore him," Karin called back, "he was raised in a dirt sack. We're going to—"

"Oi! Let me go, I'm hungry! You—"

"You're irritating as fuck is what you are—"

"This was all so peaceful a moment ago," Itachi muttered, and Naruto _quickly_ covered his laugh with a cough—

"I'm afraid," Itachi said, louder now, "that I only have enough food for myself. And my brother and his boyfriend, if they'll be partaking."

The room stopped.

Sasuke put his face in his hands.

"Oh dear," Itachi said, leaning closer to Naruto, "was it supposed to be a secret?"

"I—no, I—"

"You're dating Sasuke?" Karin asked, looking between them— "Sasuke, is that—?"

"None of your business?" he asked, pulling himself back up. "Yes, it is. I'll see you next—whenever we next meet."

Karin flinched back, but Sasuke was already standing. And so were Juugo and Suigetsu, and so Naruto stood too—awkwardly shuffling to the side as everyone packed their things—he caught his cousin's eye and hoped his face looked at least a little apologetic and not completely panicked—

"I'm—going to put this away," Sasuke said, and then he was gone, too. Naruto breathed in, glancing back at—

"But I thought the movie turned out to be a date," Itachi said, looking—well, this was the closest Naruto thought he'd ever come to seeing confusion on that face—

"It—um. It was. Wait, what d'you mean 'turned out to be'?"

"Ah. You can...ask my brother about that. You aren't dating?"

"I—um. We haven't—we haven't really talked about it yet. I'm sorry, Itachi," Naruto said, shuffling back again, "d'you mind if I—?"

He gestured vaguely to the side—

"Go ahead," Itachi said. "Tell my brother I'm sorry."

"I—okay. I'll—um—yeah," he finished vaguely, already moving out of the room. Sasuke had gone—this way, right? He—Naruto walked past a couple doors, but he—

"Naruto."

Naruto doubled back. Sasuke's door was open just a little, and Naruto quickly slipped in and shut it behind him.

"Hey, I—uh—"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, looking back down, "about my brother. He's—he cares about me. A lot. And he tends to get _really_ involved in things, and that—"

"Hey," Naruto said, "hey, hey, hey, I—I don't actually mind. Like—at all."

He laughed a little, and Sasuke looked up.

"No pressure, okay?" Naruto said. "I just—um."

He let out another breathy laugh, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'm—I'm happy with this. With you. We can—we can tell people whatever you want. Oh—but, I, uh—I'm _really_ bad at lying, so you should know that—"

"I do know that."

Naruto sagged into a laugh, and the soft smile made it back to Sasuke's face.

"Moron."

"Y—bastard!" Naruto said, but he was just comfortable enough to hop his way beside Sasuke, onto his bed.

Sasuke didn't move away.

"Aw, hey," he said, seeing Sasuke's desk for the first time—and thrown over the back of the chair— "you kept my jacket!"

Sasuke snorted.

"What did you think I'd do? Throw it out?"

"I dunno! You could've!" Naruto laughed, nudging his shoulder into Sasuke's. "Have you worn it since?"

Sasuke snorted again, but that...that wasn't really an answer—

"Speaking of that game, has your head recovered? You took quite the hit."

"Th—oh my god, you ass! That was one time!"

"Mhm," Sasuke said, his smile twitching—

"Dick! And we won that—god, and here I was, gonna tell you how awesome you just were—"

Sasuke immediately looked up.

"You liked it?"

Something in Naruto softened, and he let out a laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "You lied to me. It wasn't boring at all."

Sasuke scoffed, but ducked his head, as if shifting away from the praise. His fingertips skimmed Naruto's hand, though, and Naruto immediately raised his own so he could catch them as they did it again—

"I think the last one was my favourite," he said, letting their fingers intertwine. "I liked the whole thing, though. It was cool when you'd just like...merge one song into something totally different."

"...Thank you."

"My cousin's gonna be mad at me though," Naruto said, and Sasuke huffed out a laugh. "Itachi says he's sorry."

"As he should be," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto let his head fall to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't mind?"

"I don't. I told you. It's whatever you're okay with."

There was a small pause. Naruto scanned the jacket still hanging on Sasuke's chair and thought it—it was weird. It was weird how much better it looked now, hanging there, than it ever had in Naruto's closet…

"And what are you...okay with?" came Sasuke's voice, and it made Naruto sit up.

"Uh—I—uh—a lot. Sorry, that's vague, I'm—" he laughed, and he let go of Sasuke's hand to shove his hair back again. "Um. I'd—if you were okay with—dating. Exclusively. I'd—I'd like that."

There. There. Let Sasuke do with that what he would. He—

"Only if you're okay with it! No pressure, I—I know that—"

Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and Naruto was silenced. Even as Sasuke pulled back, the echo of Sasuke's warmth pulsed on Naruto's lips, he breathed in and he—

"Is—is—does that—"

Sasuke leaned in again.

"Take the hint," he said softly, pressing close, "moron."

Oh. _Oh_. They were dating—Sasuke was okay with them dating—Sasuke _wanted_ to date him, Sasuke was crawling into his lap and Naruto was wrapping his arms around him and _Sasuke wanted to date him_ —

"Oh," Naruto breathed, breaking the kiss— "Itachi said something about the movies? Did you not know that was a date?"

"...I am going to kill that man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the fourth. Jock AU is really a fun one. I'd love to visit the world again. Onto the fifth!
> 
> See you in a minute,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Links to contact me through here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	5. Ace-d Canonverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was requested by a lovely person who preferred to stay anonymous. They wanted an SNS canonverse fic where one of them is asexual, so here it is! I hope you like it.
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

It had been almost two years, now. Sasuke had been away from Konoha for far longer, of course, but today it was almost two years to the day when Naruto had joined him. Not in the same way, of course—Naruto had done his work and requested his leave, and Sasuke had been informed of every step in a million different letters which all contained pages and pages of absolute irrelevancy.

Sasuke had read them from back to front.

Still, it had been two years since then—and that meant it had only been one since Naruto's sudden, earth-shattering realization, that perhaps the connection between them wasn't best explained by _friendship_ , after all.

Only a year.

It had seemed like far longer. Not that it had been the worst form of torture—no, Sasuke was familiar with those, and comparing this particular year to _any_ other in the rest of his life left it looking...

Something like bliss. And yet—

And yet Naruto's gaze had been piercing. His silence had been thoughtful and his presence had been _incessant_. Sasuke had been happy to ignore what he'd come to accept—content with what he had. And didn't he have everything, as it was? Naruto was alive, and he was here, and the companionship they had together was one that Sasuke could hardly accept he had at all, let alone it be one he deserved.

He deserved far less than this.

Sasuke sighed, and it was Naruto's invitation to sit right beside him. The warmth was a comfort, yes, but it was also a reminder. It unsettled one part of him and settled the other entirely, and after spending every day at Naruto's unwavering side—

"You're thinking again," Naruto said, and Sasuke huffed out a breath.

"One of us has to."

Naruto laughed, nudging himself closer. Sasuke didn't move away, but he didn't let himself move closer.

"...Listen," he said, after a moment—

"Still no, Naruto."

Naruto's entire body sagged with his breath.

"Sasuke—"

"It's a moot point," Sasuke said. "It's not going to work. You need to accept that."

"The—how? Why?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke didn't answer. He let the silence speak for him, and let Naruto fight it until his frustration formed into words—

"I don't get it, Sasuke. You know—you know my heart. Don't you?"

Sasuke let out a breath, feeling that same, familiar tension in his heart. You'd think it would have lessened, over the years…

"I do," he admitted quietly.

"Then—"

"No."

Naruto sagged again, flopping his pouting face into his hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto looked up, and his lips twitched.

"Come on," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't really think I'm gonna give up that easy, do you?"

Sasuke huffed out a laugh.

"No," he sighed, defeated. "No, I don't."

Naruto sat up with a satisfied smile. Smaller than his usual grin, but just as emotive. So much of Naruto was written all over him, Sasuke could never understand how anyone else could misunderstand—

"I'm not gonna force you, either," Naruto said, leaning back. "But you've gotta give me a better reason than just _it's not gonna work_."

Fair. It was a fair statement. Sasuke couldn't blame him for making it. But he _could_ blame Naruto for the way he constantly, consistently, so easily and undefeatably seemed to rip each and every one of Sasuke's personal details from him.

He breathed out, and Naruto shifted.

"Come on. Just spell it out. I'm not good at reading between the lines—you know that."

"You're not good at reading anything at all," Sasuke deadpanned, and it made Naruto swat at him. A light touch—just for show, just as Sasuke's insults had become. Naruto was creative and determined and something like brilliant, and Sasuke had been forced to face the fact time and time again—

"Bastard," Naruto said, pulling his hand back to use it to prop himself up. "Just tell me."

Sasuke breathed out. The sun had started to rise, now—and Sasuke suddenly got the sense that Naruto had planned them to be right here. He'd been surprisingly insistent that they spend the night, and surprisingly quick to leave their small tent in the morning. Sasuke was never particularly happy to be awake this early, but it felt different—today—with nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. He'd seen this view plenty of times before, and yet suddenly…

Suddenly it was peaceful.

Naruto, as unwilling to stay still as he'd always been, shuffled a little bit closer.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm asexual."

Simple. Clear. Sasuke opened his eyes and didn't look back. The view was a convenient excuse, anyway.

"O...kay? Uh—"

"I am not interested in sexual activity."

"That—oh. So, you…

"I can't relate. I never have. It's just not in me."

"Oh. Oh—so—"

"It's in you."

Naruto breathed in.

"Tha—"

"It distinctly, certainly is," Sasuke said, cutting him off. "Need I remind you of the first jutsu you ever created?"

"That—wh—oh. _Oh_. _That's_ why neither of them ever worked on you, that makes so much—"

"They don't work on anyone with a brain, moron," Sasuke said, shoving Naruto's laughing face away out of pure habit. Naruto pushed right back, even as Sasuke let go—

Sasuke moved away.

"Naruto," he said softly, and the moron finally pulled himself back. The air was colder, but it was right, and it was reasonable and Sasuke knew this was how it had to be—

"I still don't get what the...problem is."

"Other than the fact that our needs are incompatible?" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto—

"What do you—nothing about us is incompatible! After all we've—"

Naruto cut himself off in a breath, and Sasuke found himself unable to remember when he'd met those eyes. They spoke to him, though—as they'd always had. They searched him time and again and had somehow always found him worthy of something Sasuke had never understood—

"Sasuke," Naruto said, and it sounded like a plea.

"It's not going to work," Sasuke insisted. "You'll inevitably need something I can't give you. You're not going to be happy. Find someone else."

Naruto laughed out a breath, and it sounded like a question. He followed it with another, then—something disbelieving and growing and Naruto rolled back with his hand over his stomach—

"Have I finally broken you?" Sasuke asked, his alarm growing—

"Find someone _else_?" Naruto asked, turning his incredulous smile back to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Someone else?"

"I—"

"Don't you think we both would have done that by now?"

Naruto finished the sentence with a laugh, and it made Sasuke falter. But Naruto was loved, he knew he was, by so much more than Sasuke—surely, he—

"You're just—" Naruto said, heaving himself right up. "You're just doing it again."

Naruto hugged his knees to his chest, and he didn't look back. Sasuke scanned him again, looking for the answers Naruto always gave him—

"You're not letting yourself be happy," he said, shaking his head. "You can't keep punishing yourself like this."

Sasuke breathed in.

"That—"

"I know you love me."

Sasuke froze.

"And I know I love you," Naruto continued, as if the words had been easy—simple, as if they weren't completely and undeniably impossible—

"There's never going to be anyone else. It's always going to be you."

Blue eyes finally turned back to him, and they were a storm.

"I wouldn't be forcing this if I didn't mean it. And if you don't want to—if _you_ don't want to, not if you don't think you should, I'm talking about what you _want_ —then say so. Tell me right now. Tell me you don't want to."

Sasuke's throat sealed shut.

Something in Naruto's gaze settled.

"Okay," he said, and Sasuke knew he'd been silent too long— "then let's try."

Sasuke breathed in, and Naruto smiled.

"The—how is this even going to work? You're—"

"Gimmie your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand. You've only got the one, c'mon, you can't get them confuse—"

Sasuke smacked him over the head, and Naruto's yelp was more of a self-satisfied, idiotic laugh. He caught Sasuke's hand, though—catching his eyes, too, as he let it fall—until their hands sat in between them, with Naruto's fingers gently intertwining with Sasuke's...

"How's that?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke—

Sasuke nodded. That was...fine. That was warm. That was somehow different than all the other times Naruto had touched him—and Naruto had never been one to pull his punches or pretend to understand personal space, but this—somehow, this—

"Good," Naruto said, letting out a soft sigh. "If I do something stupid, let me know."

Sasuke...slowly turned to give Naruto a _look_ , and the moron dissolved into laughter without even a second of looking at it—

"Yeah, see?! That's what I mean. We're working on the whole talking to each other thing anyway."

Sasuke snorted. It was true—they had both lived in the habit of speaking through fists as opposed to mouths. They still fell into it, from time to time—but less so, and in a different way. Their spars always seemed to stop, somehow—midway, with both of them already heaving a breath that was far less due to fatigue and far more due to—

Whatever had caused it in the first place.

Naruto tended to be the first one to speak, and Sasuke was grateful for it. The words never seemed to come to him on his own.

(They came so easily when Naruto prompted them.)

Naruto's head slowly fell, and Sasuke surreptitiously shifted his shoulders to let it rest comfortably.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be happy with you?" came Naruto's quiet voice, and Sasuke's throat grew tighter. He knew Naruto would feel the tension—

"You weren't satisfied," he said, and Naruto let out a small breath.

"Because you weren't," he said, and Sasuke was silent. "Did you think I couldn't tell?"

Sasuke breathed in.

No. If he truly thought about it—no. The part of him that had been terrified was far overshadowed by the part that had hoped Naruto knew—that Naruto would understand and push and push and _push_ until what Sasuke actually felt finally broke free—

It was certainly something he knew the moron was capable of.

And he'd known, deep down, that he couldn't hide himself from Naruto. Not any part of him—not even this. Especially not this. It was too strong, he knew. Too strong to fight, too strong to stifle. He'd tried. He'd...yes, he'd tried.

"I just want to be at your side," Naruto said, and his voice was soft. "No matter what it looks like. For...however long as you want me there."

Sasuke swallowed, and the sun broke through the clouds, burning a tear into his eyes—

"Always," he whispered, and Naruto's hand squeezed his.

"Good," Naruto said. "That's what I was planning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for you for now. I'll update in the coming days as I continue to write.
> 
> All my love to you, and I hope you're safe. I'll keep doing all I can to help from here.
> 
> Until next time,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Links to contact me through here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very kind anon rightfully pointed out that the word I wanted was "ficlet" as opposed to drabble! So I'll be using that from now on. This ficlet was requested by MadeNew! Who wanted an SNS domestic modern AU - something involving getting groceries or cooking. I hope you like this little slice of life!
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

"Okay!" Naruto sighed, digging through the last of their grocery bags— "aaaaand—cucumber."

Sasuke took it from him without looking back. How his boyfriend managed to always fit everything into the fridge Naruto would never, _ever_ know—

"Cucumber," he said, sliding the veggie drawer shut.

"That's it! S'all in!"

Naruto threw the empty bag in the air to celebrate, and Sasuke let out a snort—before he slowly slid to the ground.

"The—you okay?"

"Tired," Sasuke answered simply, sagging against the fridge. Or, well, the freezer drawer—with the handle jabbing right into him, Naruto couldn't imagine it was comfortable.

"Just tired?" he asked, kneeling down. Sasuke threw him a smile.

"Hungry," he said, more insistent. "Let's make dinner."

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder before he could get up.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "I'll make dinner, and you can sit there and look pretty."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing great," Naruto told him, and Sasuke shoved his face away with a laugh. It was the signal Naruto needed to stand up though, and he felt Sasuke's smile follow him even as he moved over to the stove. They could mix together something quick—with all the old stuff they didn't wanna put back...maybe a stir fry or something…

"Thanks," came Sasuke's soft voice, and Naruto turned back to throw him a smile.

"Thank yourself," Naruto said. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

Sasuke ducked his head to hide his smile, and Naruto paused midway through grabbing the cutting board. That smile was just so…

"You're ridiculous," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto laughed at him.

"I'm _right_ is what I am. D'you need water or something? Lemmie get you water."

Sasuke looked up as Naruto moved past him—he'd at least had a break after work, but Sasuke had come straight home, gotten changed, and headed out with him. He'd offered to go by himself—as he _always_ did—but Sasuke insisted.

As he always did.

"Here," he said. "You gonna learn your lesson about pushing yourself yet? You could've been napping this whole time."

Sasuke huffed out a laugh as Naruto turned away. They had enough sauce to make something good outta pretty much anything he came up with. Oh—he should start the rice, though—

"It's not the...same," Sasuke said quietly, and Naruto looked up.

"Huh?"

"The house. Alone." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "It's not the same."

Naruto...stopped.

Sasuke leaned back and rolled his eyes, tapping the back of his head to the fridge before he—

Stood up.

He slid the cup onto the counter and shifted past Naruto, sliding his hand along his back.

"What do you need me to cut?"

Naruto...let out a soft laugh, and leaned right back into Sasuke's arms.

"I need you to stop being so distracting is what I need," he said, and Sasuke's grip tightened. "I love you."

Sasuke pressed a kiss to his neck.

"...ve you too," he muttered, muffling it to Naruto's skin. Naruto felt the soft shiver run through him—Sasuke's breath was so warm…

"You don't like being here alone?" he asked softly.

"No," Sasuke said softly. "It's alright. But I...like. Being with you."

It was awkward and stilted, and Sasuke muffled it to Naruto's neck as best he could. His breath was warm and soft and Naruto felt the softest chill run through him, busting the happiness out of him in a breathless laugh—

He spun around in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke hesitantly met his eye.

"Six years," he said, "and you're not tired of me yet."

"It's nine years," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto—

" _Living_ together for six," he laughed. "I'm counting the year you had your own place and living with Kiba was driving me nuts."

Sasuke snorted.

"As you should," he said. "I ought to have just given you a key."

"You would have burst my little college student heart," Naruto told him, laughing a little. Even now, he found himself staring at Sasuke, from time to time...it was so hard to believe someone could get so lucky—

Sasuke laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's cheek, before moving over to the cutting board Naruto had formerly been dealing with.

"Did you start rice?" he asked, and Naruto glanced over at it just to check—

"Yeah! Yeah, no, it's going. We've got some leftover meat we can throw in there and—"

"Good," Sasuke said, already knowing where Naruto was going. He swept the cut veggies into the bowl and moved onto the next ones, glancing over at the pan on the stove as if checking for size… "Come back here."

Naruto laughed, and dutifully shifted right back to the counter—giving Sasuke his best smile.

Sasuke's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Tell me about your day, moron."

Naruto laughed and promptly stole Sasuke's counter space—holding the bowl on his lap so he could swing his legs from the countertop.

"It was nuts," he told him. "I got scammed by a five year old."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Naruto laughed and kicked his foot over at Sasuke—Sasuke swifted dodged, not missing a single beat.

"But she was so nice! Well—she's always been nice _before_ —"

"That's how they get you."

Sasuke's smile widened as Naruto laughed.

"We have this big checkerboard in the playground—with pieces, y'know? Like checker pieces?"

"Sure."

"And I pretended not to know the rules, 'cause then she could teach me and the other kids and I thought that'd be good experience and stuff—"

"...Right."

"And she...started out...with the right rules…"

Sasuke's lips twitched.

" _Right_ ," he said again, cleared biting down the laugh—

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Exactly. It basically turned into—well, she was allowed to put pieces back, but _I_ wasn't—if she stacked pieces on top of each other, they became this super mega thing that could take any pieces anywhere—"

Sasuke patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"A terrible loss," he said, his smile betraying his false-grave voice, "did you cede with grace?"

"I did," Naruto said, nodding seriously, "I bowed to her greatness."

Sasuke laughed.

"You spoil those children," he said, taking the bowl from Naruto's lap.

"I'm there to play with them!" Naruto laughed. "S'my job. It basically ended up with a bunch of kids with mecha-checkers trying to take over the world anyway."

"Now that sounds far more entertaining than the original game," Sasuke said, passing it back.

"It was. I think the battle will continue tomorrow. Moving to the stove?"

"Mm," Sasuke said, and Naruto hopped off the counter to follow him.

"What about you?" Naruto said, leaning over the sink to peer at Sasuke's face. "How was your day?"

Sasuke let out a breath, tilting his head as he considered the question.

"Long," he answered finally. "Not...particularly bad. Or challenging, even. Just long."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "they kept you late, huh?"

"I kept myself late," Sasuke said, turning up the heat. "I...could have brought it home, I guess. But…"

"Yeah. You don't like doing that, I know."

Sasuke inclined his head.

"I could come visit you," Naruto offered, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"When you work late! Not all the time. I could bring you food!"

Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sure you have better things to do at the end of your day," he deadpanned, "than be my delivery boy."

"Nothin' better than seeing you," Naruto said, and it made Sasuke rock right back, giving Naruto a soft, indulgent look.

"Ridiculous," he said, flicking the tip of Naruto's nose. Naruto bit at his fingers in retaliation.

"Ridiculous enough to be serious about it!" he shot back. "Text me next time. I mean it."

Sasuke glanced at him about three more times before he finally—

"...Alright. Maybe. Sometimes."

"Sometimes," Naruto agreed, shuffling over to squish his face into Sasuke's shoulder. "It'd be nice to look forward to. Like a date."

Sasuke's head turned towards him.

"Did you want to go on a date?"

"Every night is like a date with us," Naruto said, "we live together."

Sasuke reached back to give his hip a small squeeze, and Naruto pulled back just enough to give him the space to move. He was back a moment later, anyway, spatula in hand…

"It does feel that way," Sasuke said, stirring the food, "doesn't it?"

Naruto nuzzled himself further into the warmth.

"Feels like a dream," he said honestly, and something in Sasuke's body...relaxed. Settled. He turned back with those eyes again and Naruto lifted himself up in answer, mirroring the tilt in Sasuke's head so their lips could meet…

Sasuke pulled back, and Naruto couldn't fight the smile if he had all the strength in the world.

"That didn't help," he told Sasuke, and Sasuke swatted at him.

"Moron," he said softly, turning his smile back to the stove. Sometimes, Naruto thought he might have grown his hair longer _just_ to be able to hide more of his face when he wanted to. You'd think he'd get less shy after nine years of Naruto yelling his love to anyone who'd listen.

"Bastard," he shot back, and Sasuke's smile widened. "S'nearly done, yeah?"

"It's nearly done. Grab some plates?"

"Yessir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's number six! I just finished it. Thank you all for being so sweet! I'm so glad that you've been liking these. I'll do my best to keep them going!
> 
> Until next time,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Links to contact me through here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


	7. Angst/Jealousy/Pining Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! I finished some of my other things and I've decided to try and keep this going for the whole month of June, so please look into [this post](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/620488537071140864/kinomiakai-kinomiakai-just-posted-all-the) if you're interested!
> 
> This ficlet was requested by weeped on tumblr, who wanted some angst/jealousy/pining with a happy ending! I hope this delivers :)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)

He'd been here every day.

Sasuke swallowed his coffee, keeping his back firmly to the window. Naruto laughed at something out there—loud enough to be easily heard through the closed glass door. They were still working on the garden—the two of them, together—as they had been every other day.

Every day this week, so far. Visiting, every now and then, for a few months before that. Slowly and consistently raising their time together until it culminated in _this_...

Sasuke turned his phone screen back on so he could pretend to be looking at it. It was either that, or turn around—that or leave, that or _help_ , and all of those things were impossible. All of those things stayed impossible. The first day Gaara had come in, Naruto had lit up like the sun itself, and Sasuke—

Sasuke had known. Right then.

He breathed in the steam of his mug.

He'd tried to deny it. He had. But then Naruto had waved him off—citing something about Sasuke's previous insistence that _Naruto_ be the one to tackle the garden, and Sasuke had stood still as the door was slid shut behind him. Behind them. Closed, as it had been. As it had felt, every time they were together. Sasuke was an outsider, there.

He breathed out.

Naruto's laugh filtered through the door again.

It would be easier for him to leave. He knew that. Easier for him to shut himself away as opposed to sitting here and living in the feeling of Naruto doing it to him instead, but—

But Naruto had asked, no less than seven times, what was wrong. Naruto had frowned and his gaze had been steady and Sasuke couldn't keep telling him his migraine had lasted another day. Naruto could _tell_ something was wrong and if Sasuke didn't start managing to convince him otherwise—

The door slid open.

"Hey!" came Naruto's loud, breathless laugh. "Want some mud with that sludge you're drinking?"

"You—"

Naruto stuck his hands in Sasuke's face, and Sasuke nearly tipped his chair right back—

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto laughed, catching him in a sweaty, hot, _shirtless_ hug— "Jeez. It's just some dirt, you priss."

He pulled back with a laugh, and Sasuke surreptitiously checked if his heart still beat.

"I—you made me spill my coffee," he muttered, flicking it off himself as he stood. He needed to—

Naruto stuck the roll of paper towels under his nose.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "sorry. I didn't think you were holding it."

Sasuke took the roll with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto's grin widened.

"There he is," Naruto said, pulling back. "How's your head?"

A mess.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, patting away at his fallen coffee.

Naruto let out a small noise, and Sasuke glanced over to see him...finishing the last of some water. Just doing that. Not tilting his head back, not exposing his throat or his skin or flexing his glistening torso in any way that had Sasuke's gaze—

"Naruto," came Gaara's voice, and Sasuke was forcibly ripped into reality again. "Did you—"

"Get water? Yeah, I've got you."

Naruto scattered himself around the kitchen, and Sasuke turned his pathetic attention back to his phone.

"How are you this morning, Sasuke?"

For god's sake.

"Just fine," he said, letting Naruto's gaze give him the strength to look Naruto's not-yet-publicly-acknowledged-boyfriend in the eye, "thank you."

"His head's better!" Naruto announced, spinning himself back to hover over Sasuke's shoulders. "That means you have no excuse not to help. Right?"

Sasuke peered up at him.

"I thought you said I was forbidden out there."

" _You_ said that," Naruto laughed. "C'mon!"

He pulled Sasuke to his feet, and Sasuke—let himself go. He stumbled his way into the sunlight, breathing in the heat as it slapped him in the face.

"So, uh," Naruto said, letting him go, "we were thinking—what were we thinking?"

He turned back to Gaara, and Sasuke held his selfish tongue behind his teeth. _We_. He thought he might hate the word.

"These all need full sunlight," Gaara answered, and Sasuke forced himself to listen. "So anywhere in that corner should be fine, if the past few days are anything to go by."

"Gotcha. Sas—you gonna be okay in that?"

Sasuke frowned down at himself.

"You dragged me out here. What am I doing?"

Naruto pushed a shovel into his hands.

"Dig!"

Sasuke huffed out a breath and obeyed, giving him enough time to toss his sweater to the floor and pull the socks from his feet. There was a set of Naruto's sandals he always used when out here, although—

It was another thing he questioned, now. Did he give Naruto back the sweaters in his closet? They weren't his own. He'd started to think he had some sort of _right_ to them, the past few years—the same way he'd convinced himself he had some sort of _right_ to Naruto's heart—

Fuck it.

He took the sandals.

If they decided he required a talking to about _boundaries_ , so be it. Naruto hadn't even felt it necessary to warn Sasuke before springing this on him—this horrible, crawling realization—

"Here alright?"

He stabbed the shovel into the ground.

"That's—Gaara—s'that good?"

"That should be alright," said his voice, and Sasuke closed his eyes as it came closer. "Don't dig too deeply; that location would suit the lilac, I think. Naruto?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome. Okay, Sasuke? I'm gonna keep watering."

He flittered off, and Sasuke's grip tightened on the shovel before his _boyfriend_ did the same. One day, he was sure, they'd need to have some sort of heart to heart—if this lasted, which Sasuke—which Sasuke—

He breathed out, and his breath tasted bitter.

Bitter. Bitter, angry, betrayed, frustrated—and for what? Because he'd fooled himself? Because Naruto had been kind and caring and annoying and _perfect_ and let Sasuke stick to his brilliant side—and this is how Sasuke had deigned to repay him? This is how Sasuke _wanted_ to repay him? Spitting out sick, selfish feelings that were all but _proven_ one-sided—giving Naruto nothing but guilt to taint the happiness he should have been feeling every day of his life?

What a wonderful friend he was turning out to be.

He stabbed the shovel into the ground again. He was—

Cold?!

Sasuke flung himself three feet into the air, spinning around to face a—

Grinning Naruto, holding a hose.

Sasuke raised the shovel higher.

"Bold move, Uzumaki."

"Yeah? Bring it, Uchiha."

Sasuke dropped the shovel and leapt for the hose. Naruto laughed and reared it up, pressing down on the nozzle to spray the _cold_ down Sasuke's shirt—but Sasuke wrestled it out of his slippery hands, and Naruto yelped as Sasuke chased him down into the corner behind the porch—

"I yield, I yield, I yield, I—" Naruto laughed, and shook his hair like a dog as Sasuke finally relented.

Blue eyes met his, and Naruto's lopsided, wet grin widened.

"Just kidding."

" _You_ —"

The hose slipped from his grip as if it was nothing and Sasuke scrambled back as Naruto turned the spray back on him again, running after him with a cackling laugh—

"Naruto."

"Ah—oh," Naruto let out a small laugh, and the water dropped. "Crap. Um. Sorry, Gaara."

The man gave Naruto a _look_ , and Sasuke's good mood crumbled as quickly as it had come. It was a gentle, searing reminder—although, in the back of Sasuke's selfish mind, he found some satisfaction in the way he'd pulled Naruto's attention back to him…

He sighed, and turned back to his shovel.

He hated that part of his mind. He hated himself for indulging in it. Why was it so difficult to just be happy for him? Why couldn't he find peace in that fact? If their roles were reversed, Naruto would just as easily smiled through this pain as he did through any other—

"Lilac time!" Naruto announced, and Sasuke shifted back. "That's good—I think that's deep enough. Gaara, is that—?"

"Looks alright to me," Gaara replied, and Sasuke...went to dig another hole. There was a smudge on Naruto's forearm—looking an awful lot like a muddy handprint, and there was no mud to be seen on Sasuke's hands. Naruto didn't seem to notice, though, and maybe Gaara hadn't either, but Sasuke noticed, Sasuke noticed, Sasuke _noticed_ —

"Whoa, holy hell, Sasuke, you're going so fast—hang on, hang on," Naruto laughed, "lemmie get another plant. What's our next one, Gaara?"

"Weigela. Here."

He passed the plant to Naruto, and Sasuke backed away.

"If you'd like to water the lilac, Sasuke…"

Sasuke took the hose and didn't look up. Fine. _Fine_ , this was his life, now. Naruto would smile and laugh and run off with the person he loved, and Sasuke would sit in the garden and water the lilac.

"The weigela, too."

And the weigela, too.

"That's the last of them," Naruto said, hopping to his feet, "right? That's it!"

"That's it."

"Woo-hoo!" Naruto said, punching his fist in the air. "I need a shower. And water. C'mon, we'll—I can grab some towels so we can—"

Naruto's voice trailed off, and Sasuke...let him go. Let them go—because Gaara wandered in too, into a house that Sasuke was wondering if he even had a place in anymore. He let the hose drop from his fingers and walked around the side—back to where he'd chased Naruto—and sagged onto the ground.

Into the puddle. Whatever. He was wet anyway.

It wasn't so much the _fact_ that Naruto could love someone else. That had been...that had always been a possibility. Sasuke liked to think he'd come to terms with the fact long ago. He hadn't, of course—it still seared like a brand being burned into his chest—but he pretended, sometimes, that he could have accepted it. But then...but recently, it had felt like…

No, not only recently.

They'd gone from bickering archenemies to reluctant teammates to accidental friends. And from there, it had only gotten worse. From there, they had only gotten _closer_ —Naruto went from a friend to _the_ friend, to his best friend, to one person who lived and breathed and still managed to actually understand Sasuke from the inside out. They'd spent more time together than without, and moving in together had only been the natural next step with the amount of time Naruto had slept over at Sasuke's place…and Sasuke had acknowledged this feeling before then, he'd known it before then, he'd settled it in himself and told it to keep quiet, but—

Sasuke breathed out.

But then, Naruto had sat just a little too close. He'd slept in Sasuke's bed and borrowed his jeans. He'd hugged him when a tap on the arm would do, and he'd stayed for so many moments that Sasuke had been able to _realize_ he still wasn't breathing before Naruto went away—

A thousand signs, and Sasuke had read them all wrong.

And that…

That was what really hurt, right now.

He'd really let himself hope.

Sasuke let out a trembling, thick breath and put his face into his hands.

"...Sasuke?"

Shit.

Sasuke's head snapped up.

"Hey— _hey_ ," Naruto said, jogging over with a gentle voice and bare feet, "what's going on? You—"

"Nothing," Sasuke said quickly. "I'm fine."

Naruto snapped a hand to his shoulder before he could stand, and Sasuke froze.

"No," Naruto said. "No, you're not."

Sasuke breathed in.

Naruto slowly leaned down until he sat beside him properly. Or improperly, Sasuke thought—this was _far_ too close for comfo—

"I feel like I should apologize," he said softly, and Sasuke's head jerked up.

"I've been kinda—kinda forcing you two to be friends. You and Gaara, I mean. I wanted—anyway. I shouldn't've just busted him here—this is your house, too, and I—"

"It's fine, Naruto," Sasuke said, looking down again. "You can date whoever you want."

There was a beat. Was Sasuke not supposed to have known? Perhaps not. But then, it hadn't seemed to be something Naruto was trying particularly hard to _hide_ —

"Sasuke. I'm—" Naruto said, and it nearly sounded like a laugh— "I'm not dating Gaara. He's my foster brother."

Sasuke's head jerked up.

Naruto laughed.

"Did you think—oh my god. Sasuke, you dumbass—he's got the tattoo on his forehead! How many of our friends have that?!"

"...Kiba," Sasuke offered, and Naruto faltered.

"That—uh. Shit. Besides Kiba! Tha—"

"Neji."

"You—fuck. Shit, okay—" Naruto let out a breathless laugh, and Sasuke's eyebrows raised right with it— "but you— _okay_ , but I thought you—that's why—I thought that's why you stayed inside! The first day—when I told you to stay—I thought you knew we had to talk about—I mean you know all the shit that happened to me but Gaara has his own crap and I didn't—y'know—It's his stuff to tell, so I—"

Naruto sagged out into a small laugh, and Sasuke blinked.

"...Oh," he said, and Naruto laughed at him.

"I can't believe you didn't know," Naruto said, shaking his head as he reeled back. "Is that why you hated him so much? 'Cause you thought—"

And all at once, Naruto's mind caught up with his words.

The silence rang in the air.

Sasuke kept his breath in his chest and Naruto stared at him, the smile sliding from his face, his eyes darting all over Sasuke's face as if willing him to break, willing him to give it away, willing him to—

"Yes."

It was like a breath. Sasuke wasn't quite sure he'd given his mouth permission to say it at all—he wasn't sure it hadn't just escaped from his mouth, like a feeling that had been building in his chest for far too long—

"Oh," Naruto said, and Sasuke was struck silent. "...Oh. That—um. Um. Really?"

He looked up with the word, voice as filled with disbelief as his eyes—

Sasuke tilted his head in a soft, unspoken agreement, feeling as if his throat had sealed up—surely, this—surely, Sasuke hadn't misinterpreted this again, surely, surely, _please_ —

Naruto moved forwards.

It took a moment for Sasuke's mind to catch up. A moment of Naruto's lips on his—his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, his lips soft but firm, his hands tender but shaken—

Naruto pulled back, and the air trembled between them.

"Oh," said Sasuke, and Naruto let out a soft, relieved exhale. He fell with it, tumbling into Sasuke's arms—Sasuke caught him and held him there, his mind reeling with the feeling—

"God," Naruto breathed out, "this makes so much _sense_. I thought I'd done something to—"

Naruto pulled back, wiping at something on his face—

"The—crap. I gotta go apologize, c'mon, we gotta go apologize—"

"What?" Sasuke said, letting Naruto pull him to his feet. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm about to third-wheel Gaara again," Naruto said, with a soft, thick laugh. "He kept getting mad at me for that."

Sasuke's mind reeled. What? _When_? The only times Sasuke could think of were when—

Oh.

Naruto slid the door back open, keeping a firm grip on Sasuke's hand, and—

"Sushi," Gaara said, sitting at their table.

"The—uh, what?"

"Sushi," Gaara said again, looking up. "I believe your words were 'if I ever actually have the guts to kiss him, I'll buy you dinner for a week.' I'd like sushi."

Sasuke's heard jerked to the side, and Naruto _rapidly_ grew redder—Gaara lifted a casual finger to point at the window that peered _directly_ into the place they had just be—

"Gaara," Naruto strained out, "oh my god—"

"Oh, congratulations."

"That—no! You traitor!"

"Would you like to know what else he said?"

"No!"

"Yes," Sasuke said, immediately pulling up a chair—

"No!" Naruto yelled, pulling at him. "No, no, no, you're not friends, this isn't happening—get up, Sasuke—"

"Three days ago, when you went to lie down for your migraine, he—"

_"Gaara!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's number seven! I'm glad you've been liking these little bits. This one turned out bigger than intended, haha - but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Until next time,  
> \- Kinomi
> 
> [(Ways to contact me here!)](https://kinomiakai.carrd.co/)
> 
> July 1st edit: [here is the most updated post about the requests!](https://kinomiakai.tumblr.com/post/622478798964817920/okay-its-july-1st-and-my-last-update-about-the)


End file.
